


Pillowtalk

by Corinne K (Corinne_K)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Mild Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K
Summary: Just a little naughty talk on a lazy Sunday morning. "Omake" to my Unravelment AU.





	

Shunsui's bed was wide and low, with a sleek yet sturdy mahogany frame and a soft spring mattress that gave in on the heavier man's side, and put Jūshirō's body in constant route towards the central ridge. It was troublesome when he was trying to sleep and ended up plastered against that ever blazing furnace of a man... but quite enjoyable on occasion.  

Jūshirō's sleepovers had began not long after Shunsui's return from his Middle East trip. Sharing a sleeping space brought them closer, but it also allowed for certain discoveries.  

For instance, they found that their chemistry was at its peak first thing in the morning. And so, as in other such days, that Sunday began with a session of slow, sugary love-making – lots of kisses and whispered "I love yous". In the afterglow, they fell back into a state of blissful sleepiness, naked bodies pressed together. 

The sun was beginning to graze the sheer curtains and for the past couple of minutes, Jūshirō's eyes had been idly focused on the strip of yellow light drawn across the wooden floor. In this state, the call of his pet name almost faded into nothing. 

"Jū..." 

Shusui lazily rubbed his naked hip, trying to capture his attention. 

 "… What do you like about me?" he asked. 

"Hmm?"  

"Me, my body... what makes you want to fuck me?" That purred last part managed to capture his attention. "You seem into it, but you're so subtle, you don't really verbalize it..." 

Jūshirō turned around to face the man sprawled next to him. That Shunsui was gorgeous had seemed obvious to him since their first encounter, but was it really true that he'd never told him so? 

"What can I say... you're a big chunk of sin..." he said smirking. The lewd grin was returned twofold. 

"Now that's nice... but too vague. I want details." 

So now he was supposed to brush his lover's ego... He considered for a moment. 

"Details? Let's see..."  

It was a simple question, but his brain suddenly wanted to say everything all at once, and at the same time, he felt too shy to even make an innocent comment about the mysterious hue of his lover's eyes. 

Figuring he might need a little incentive, the hand parked on his thigh started rubbing once again.  

"Why do you want to know?" 

The question got him a squeeze of his buttock and fleshy lips formed a pout, begging him to play along.  

"I like your eyes..." he offered, but the laconic answer was met with a chuckle. 

"No, it's true... I like them, they're pretty... and then", he cleared his throat, "I also like the way you look at me... it always makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, like those nightmares when you walk out of the house and realize you're naked... I guess it makes me want to please you, to be worthy of that attention..." 

"So... I challenge you?" 

"In a way... yes, I guess." 

"And so the way into your pants is through your mind..." 

It was his turn to let out an amused chuckle. 

"Well, it doesn’t hurt that you're so fucking hot..." 

And the wandering hand suddenly halted and gave his butt cheek a painful pinch. 

"Get out of my baby's body, you foul-mouthed demon!" 

He laughed wholeheartedly. 

"Stop it! That hurts!" 

"Only if you give back his body!" 

"Ok, ok! It's me!" 

"Prove it!" 

There was really no way to stop Shunsui whenever he latched onto a gag, so Jūshirō did the only thing he knew could put a stop to it. With agile movements he turned the man on his back, straddled him and french-kissed him forcefully, violently. He only did it because he knew Shunsui could easily toss him out the window if he was not up for it. But instead, he melted into the attack and, in a matter of seconds, turned into a writhing, moaning mess. And so Jūshirō realized that his tongue was miraculously not so tied anymore. 

"That! I like it when you're like that. I still can't figure out how on earth I can do it, but I love to see this side of you..." 

"That's cheating, Jū-chan, you're talking about reactions, not features..." 

Jūshirō sighed, but his face was all arousal and mirth. 

"So you want a laundry list... Well, let's see... hmmm... I love your thighs. I love how powerful they are – I could win a war if I used them as clubs..." 

"Ouch!" 

They both giggled. Jūshirō's head fell heavy on the chest beneath it. 

"… I like to touch them, feel the solid muscle under the skin, the dark hair that paints them... I like to nudge them apart and bury myself between them..." 

"At this rate, I'm not sure I can last until you're done with your laundry list..." 

"… I like your tummy... I like the line of hair that goes from your navel to your crotch. I like it when you clench your abs, and at the same time I can feel you tightening inside..." 

“Anything else? Or can I go jerk off in the toilet already?” 

“Why would you do that? I'm here for you..." he whispered, a tone so innocent no one would guess what he was really talking about. 

Eyes, thighs and tummy. An odd set of choices, but Jūshirō could sometimes be random to the point of oddity. It was one of his many charms, Shunsui thought. 

The warmth of the room and the gentle morning light made their kisses slow and languid. Nevertheless, it seemed clear that a second round was imminent.  

"I kind of miss your long hair too”, Jūshirō confessed, his voice a warm huff of air, “was so looking forward to untying it...”


End file.
